nightofchampionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Money in the Bank
This is about the 2010 pay-per-view, for the match see Money in the Bank ladder match is a upcoming pay-per-view produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It will be at the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri. The concept of the event will be based around the Money in the Bank ladder match, with two matches held at the event for the Raw and WWE SmackDown|SmackDown]] brands respectively. Background Money in the Bank will feature professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that will be played out on World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE) television programs. Wrestlers will portray a villain or a hero as they follow a series of events that build tension, and culminate into a wrestling match or series of matches. At Fatal 4-Way, it was announced that the Money in the Bank event would be based around the Money in the Bank ladder match. On the June 25 episode of SmackDown, it was announced that two Money in the Bank ladder matches will be held at the event for the Raw and SmackDown brands respectively, with the winners of the respective matches given a title match for the WWE Championship and World Heavyweight Championship respectively at a time of their choosing with the next twelve months. Three days later, all eight competitors for the Raw brand's match were announced by Raw guest host Rob Zombie. The eight competitors would be Randy Orton, The Miz, R-Truth, Chris Jericho, Evan Bourne, Ted DiBiase, John Morrison and Edge. On July 30, WWE announced six of the competitors for the SmackDown brand's match through its official website: Matt Hardy, Kane, Cody Rhodes, Christian, Kofi Kingston and The Big Show. On the July 5th episode of Raw, The Miz attacked R-Truth and injured him taking him out of the Money In The Bank match thus opening another spot in the match. The main rivalry from the SmackDown brand heading into the Money in the Bank event is between the defending champion Rey Mysterio and Jack Swagger for the World Heavyweight Championship. Mysterio replaced The Undertaker, who was found in a vegetative state by his brother Kane, in the Fatal Four-Way match at the Fatal 4-Way event by winning a battle royal. Before the pay-per-view, Mysterio managed to pick up a non-title victory over Swagger. At the event, Mysterio once again pinned Swagger in SmackDown's Fatal Four-Way match which also involved CM Punk and The Big Show to become a two-time World Heavyweight Champion. On the June 25 episode of SmackDown, Swagger announced that he would get his rematch at the Money in the Bank event. The main rivalry from the Raw brand heading into Money in the Bank is between the defending champion Sheamus and John Cena for the WWE Championship. Sheamus won the title at the Fatal 4-Way event following interference from seven of the contestants from the first season of WWE NXT, collectively known as "The Nexus". The next night on Raw, John Cena invoked his rematch clause, but The Nexus interrupted the match. The following week on Raw, due to the previous match's result being inconclusive, Raw's anonymous general manager announced a Steel Cage match between Sheamus and Cena to ensure that no outside interference will take place during the match. Matches External links *Official Money in the Bank website Category:2010 in professional wrestling Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events